Sans x Reader
by PewdieKyUndertale
Summary: You are a girl that is new to the undergrounds! You meet Sans and his brother papyrus. You go on you adventure with sans and soon... something happens...


Sans x Reader

You fall down the hole into the undergrounds, or the ruins. You get get up and walk through a strange door that takes you into another room.  
When you walk into the room you see a flower that is staring at you. With a big smile he Tiltles his head and greets you.

" Howdey. I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower! I see you are new to the undergrounds! " The Strange flower said.

You tooke a few steps back, kinda scraed.

" No need to be shy! I will tech you all you need to know to survive this place. Step up i will show you! "

You step up, Kinda egared to learn how to survie. You SOUL turns into a heart and is placed in a white little box. You dont know how to move at first, but Flowey teches you how.

" In this world, you starts out small, but if you gain LV, you might get a little stronger. What dose LV stand for? WHY LOVE of cousre! "

Above Floweys head pop up 6 little white pellets. They look kinda dangeous, so you decide not to take any.

" You want some love, Dont you! " They white pellets come towrds you " Here have some LOVE! "

You miss all the pellets. The Musice slows down and Floweys face dose not look happy anymore.

" Um you missed them.. Its ok! Here have some more! "

You miss them again, you dont want any. So when they come you will miss everytime.

" Are you Brain Dead! HIT! THE! STUPID! BULLETS! " Quickly the word BULLETS turn into Friendlyness Pellets.

You are scared and missed them again. The musice stops, Flowey's face turns into a demon face and his voice changes.

" SO YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE, DONT YOU! IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED! DIE! "

All around the box is white pellets, to many to count. You dont know what to do. This is where you die.

Sundenly Flowey gets hit by a fire ball and flys out of the room. A goat appears into the room.

" My poor child! How could something so selffish hurt a child like you! I am Toriel! "

When you saw her, you knew you could trust her. She seemed so sweet and nice.

~ Le time skip because i am lazy ~

You walked down some stairs into a purple hallway. You walk down the hallway, following Toriel. At the end you run into a big door.

" This is where children like you leave and die. I am gonna destroy it before you kill yourself. "

You walk up to her, wanting to leave the ruins. You did not really like the place so much.

You enter a fight with her. Her attack was fireballs falling untop of you. You miss all of them, Impressive.

For awhile you miis all of her attacks, she starts to fell really sad. and her attacks start to miss you on purpose. She dose not want to hurt you.

She starts to cry. She hugs you and opends the door. She walks away and you intor the door.

~ Le time skip ~

You walk up to a bridge that looks like someone tried to build bars around it, But it was too big.

Sudenly someone taps on your shoulder. You frezze and hear his voice.

" Do you not know how to greet a new pale? Turn around and shake my hand. "

You turn arond and shake his hand, but you hear a Whoopy Coushin go off. You hear hime laugh a little.

" aww the old Whoopy Coushin trick never gets old! "

You take you hand away and see a skeleton looking at you.

" Hi I Sans. Sans the skeleton. "

~ le time skip to where Sans ask you to go to Grillbys ~

" Hey kid. Wanna go to Grillbys? " Sans says.

You shake your head yes and yall take a " Short cut " to Grillbys.

~ le time skip to Grillbys

Yall go to Grillbys and you see Sans kinda blushing as he spaces off.

You tap on his shoulder to snap him out of it.

~ Sans pov ~

I wonder... dose this kid like me? I mean! I totally dont like this girl! Do I? Well yea I kinda do. But I barley even know the kid! But she is kinda cute and smart... and her eyes.. those pretty ( e/c ) eyes... SSANS snap out of it! She dose not like you... Should I ask? No! I barley even talk to her! Maybe i should starts a conversation with her...

~ Your pov ~

Sans snaps out of it

" O h sorry kid! I was thinking about something.. " Sans blushes deeply

You look at him and see his blush, then Grillby comes by to take your order.

" What will yall like? " Grillby asked

" Kid what would you like? "

" ( Burger/ Frenchfrys ) " You say.

" ok. " Grillby walks away

~ 5 Min. later ~

He comes out with yalls food.

" Hey kid want some ketchup? "

You shake you head yes.

Sans gives you some ketchup but drinks the rest.

" Ummm... Hey kid? Ummm... do you like anyone? " Sans asked as he blushes.

You shake you head yes. Sans face got bright with excitment. He seemed happy you said yes.

~ le time skip to MTT restraunt ~

Its been a while since you seen Sans. But you meet him when you went to MTT news thingy...

Sans asked you to follow him to a good restraunt he knows. Yall take a " Short Cut " to yalls table.

" Long time no see kid! " he said as he was happy to see you.

For like, 5 min. yall sat there talking about how its been going and stuff.

~ Sans pov ~

OK SANS! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU ASK HER OUT! but... what if she turns me down... SANS SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE WILL SAY YES!  
but what if she says no... IF SHE SAYS THAT THEN STAND UP AND WALK OFF!

~ Your pov ~

You saw that Sans was blushing and asked him what was bothering him..

" hey kid... can I ask you something.."

You shake your head yes.

" ok... Kid... Will... Will you be my Girlfriend... or go out with me.." Sans asks as he hides his face in his hoodie.

You blush and say these words.

" Sans... ever since i meet you... I knew i could be happier with you... yes i will go out with you... and.. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you " you say.

He looks at you, gets up and hugs you. He was really happy! He looks into your eyes, and slowly gose in for a kiss. His kiss is really sweet, you saver every moment of it.

~ Summery of what happen after that ~

You beat the king and break the barrier. You free everyone and you and your friends go to surface and stare at the ( sunrise/set )

Everyone leave to go off and explore the new land. The only people left staring at the sun was you and Sans. Sans holds you tight and kisses your forhead.

~ years later ~

You and Sans lived in a nice house, yall could not have kids, so yall adopted some kids, you adopted a baby girl and Monster kid. You and Sans where hsppy together. Yall grew old together ( well you grew old, sans did not ) and lived a happy life.. You died in 20X34.. Sans invited everyone one of your friends and they all cried...

The End 


End file.
